The Egoist and The Beast
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: A Snow Bunny take on Beauty and The Beast, Fluff galore guys, not much angst maybe just a teeny tiny bit but that's all, also no sadism involved which is a major fail seeing as this is Ivan but I wanted to project his cuter sweet side so therefore no sadism.


Title: The Egoist and The Beast

Pairing: Various… For this one Snow Bunny…

**Warning**: This fic contains the following: Fluff… and a small angst part somewhere down there… xD but nuthin much… oh and cursing cuz yanno how Gilbert's like around Ivan xD…

Summary: A series of one shots all containing Gilbert-centric pairings, threesomes and whatever else, This chapter is based on Beauty and the Beast.

Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, if I did the whole world would be bowing down to my awesomeness~ hurhurhur…

A/N: Uh yeah… I know this is kinda uhm… unoriginal and stuff but ya see uhm… I got uh inspired? LoLz yeah yeah I know I have way too many fics unfinished and unposted but still this stupid idea kept buggin me and didn't go away until I wrote it down… so yea… *sweatdrop* Uh this one's a little bit different than the Disney one so yeah I just changed a few of the character's personality to suit my tastes LoLz…

Song: Prisoner of Love by: Hikaru Utada

There was a legend that spoke of a selfish and coldhearted prince, who live in a castle so far from town and surrounded by the forest that one would get lost deep within its tall trees.

The legend told of the Prince holding a party for Christmas, it was his tenth birthday as well…

As they were celebrating and trying in vain to satisfy the prince's taste for gifts, there came a knock from the palace doors, irritated the prince opened the door to find an old shivering man outside, asking if he could spend the night in exchange he would give the prince a magical red rose.

The prince snorted in disbelief and insulted the old man, turned him away and mocked him for such a lowly gift. In anger, the old man turned into a Sorcerer and cast a curse upon the Prince turning him into a monster and his servants into various household tools. The sorcerer told the prince that he shall remain a monster until someone would love him unconditionally the way he is or die as the last petal from the magical red rose falls.

With that the Sorcerer vanished and left the monster in such a state that the prince's growls could be heard all over the town…

"Seriously man you believe this crap?" Came an obnoxious voice and a mocking snort.

"Bruder please, at least listen till the end before you comment." Came a gruff voice with a long-suffering sigh.

"What? It was full of crap and those cheesy stuff bout magic and princes turning into monster shit, you know those things don't happen anymore right? Seriously dude…"

"Bruder… shut up…"

"Hey! West! Come back here you idiot! I'm still talking to you! You don't reject the Awesome me!"

Now you all might be wondering who these people are, well these are the Weilschmidt brothers, the older brother, Gilbert is a loud, obnoxious and egoistic lad who favors going out to town and getting himself drunk while the younger, Ludwig is a serious, repressed (Sorry Lud xD but you are repressed) and hard working man works as a bookshop owner and is the bread winner of the two.

They live not far from the town but still slightly secluded that they have their own farm as well, a small flock of chickens and pigs as well as two healthy horses, one male and the other female. They don't have much but it was enough for them both to live together.

Oh did I also mention that they were once rich turned into poor because their father died on sea while carrying the last of their treasures? Anyways back with Gilbert.

Gilbert decided he would go on his many adventures of drinking with his friends at the bar and as day turned to night he decided maybe he should go home while he can still walk, well if you could call tripping on his feet three times walking.

"Ugh, I think I should've stopped at drink number 80… or was it 75…? Meh whatever… where's mah house…?" He stopped on the middle of the road finding his surroundings unfamiliar… and if the growl of some creature's any indication, he appears to be in trouble as well…

Big trouble…

Gilbert ran as soon as he caught sight of those chillingly cold violet eyes and white fur of a wolf and willed himself to run faster. He yelped as another leaped up from the side of a tree and he dodged to his right finding more trees and no salvation…

… Until he came to a stop in front of an old rusty gate and behind it a few meters away was a tall and dark castle. He gulped but the sound of growls coming his way urged him to push open the gate and run towards his only haven.

And close the door just as the wolves were about to bite him, he panted as he leaned against the door, sliding down the rough edge of the metal doors. He scrutinized his surroundings, finding that the castle was totally bare of human life if the cobwebs were any indication… also it seems that this castle was very old… and very scary.

"Okay now I'm lost and I find myself inside a very… interesting castle with almost to nothing life form… well if you can even call those roaches life forms… uhh… I think I should go…" Then he remembered the wolves that were apparently still outside growling for all their lives worth.

"Then again maybe not…"

"Hey look! We have a visitor!" Came a happy and loud voice, which startled Gilbert.

"Uhm, who's there?" Gilbert scanned his surroundings but could not find the source of the voice.

"Right here!" Gilbert tried again and could not see anyone. "Down here you dumbass!" And Gilbert annoyingly looked down only to gasp and leaned back against the door in shock. Before him… was a talking teacup.

"Uh, I must be really really drunk to imagine a talking teacup… maybe I'm starting to hallucinate… I need to get outta here before I really lose it!" Just when he was about to stand there came another voice.

"You there! Stop! Where did you come from?! And you! Stupid git you let him in? You let another stupid idiot inside? The master will have our head you dolt!" Came an annoyed rant from a… Teapot.

"Okay firstly, things shouldn't talk, secondly I just almost got eaten alive by those stupid wolves out there and thirdly I am not a stupid idiot, I am too awesome for that you… you teapot bastard!" Gilbert growled out, definitely annoyed, this is so not awesome.

"I don't care if you think we shouldn't talk or if you're not a stupid idiot because apparently you are! You're not supposed to be here you stupid wanker!" The teapot insulted him… again.

"Damn you stupid tea pot! I'm not getting shit from an immobile and untalking thing like you! You stupid piece of porcelain china!" Oh great now he was arguing with one of them too! What's next a monster will come out and eat him alive…?

"Who's this da?" Came a chillingly cold voice.

'I really should stop being such a good mind reader… even if its reading my own mind.' Gilbert gulped and raised his head and met cold violet eyes shrouded by darkness. "Um… I was just… uh about to leave actually so uh yeah… bye…?" When he was about to turn around and open the door, something slammed it back closed and he could feel something ominous behind him… if the hot breathe against his neck's any indication.

"Hmn…? Going so soon? You haven't even said hello to me yet da?" The same cold voice spoke, sending chills down Gilbert's spine.

"Uhm well I wouldn't want to be intruding upon your uh business so I guess I'll just leave and be on my merry way back to town ja…?" He tried to keep his voice steady but couldn't help the slight shiver in his words.

"Oh but you're not interrupting anything! You're just in time actually! And besides… I wouldn't want you to go out and babble to them about us… da…?" There was a slight hard edge to his voice and suddenly Gilbert was pulled roughly away from the door and dragged away from it.

"Hey wait! Where are you taking me?!" He asked/yelped, kicking and squirming for all his worth, trying to get himself free from whatever it is that's holding him…

He looked up and gasped…

"Y-you're a… a…" He couldn't finish but he didn't need to.

"A monster? Da, I am…" And with that Gilbert blacked out.

When he woke up, he found himself inside a beautifully decorated room, only its slightly too feminine for his taste what with all the pink color, obviously its for a young lady and not for a lad like himself. He groaned as he tried sitting up but felt the rush of blood against his temples and made the room spin so he lay back down to try and regain his sense.

"Where am I…?" He asked to no one in particular.

"You're in one of the guests rooms…" Came a feminine voice.

Oh… okay… wait what?

Gilbert sat up straight so fast that he almost fainted but managed to regain control of his sense only to gawk stupidly at the _thing_ that spoke. "You… you just spoke… you just spoke! I wasn't dreaming?!" He was beyond shock… he was astonished! "It wasn't a dream?! Damn it was real?! And that guy-!" The door opening and the entering of four kitchen utensils cut him off.

The teapot and teacup from before plus a Candleholder and a Clock… He really needed to get used to this.

"So you're finally up, you're lucky the master was graceful enough to let you stay in here rather than in the dungeon! Ungrateful prat…" The teapot, apparently still bitter about being insulted so, was sulking. The teacup chuckled and tried to cheer him up but it wasn't working out so well.

"So glad that we could finally meet you, mon cherie~! Now let me introduce us! I am l'Francois, monsieur Francis Bonnefoy, and this is l'Angleterre~ Arthur Kirkland. "He pointed with his candle hands to the teapot. "And this is l'Amerique~ Alfred Jones." He pointed to the teacup and ignored the 'Hey you forgot the F!' from said cup. "And this is l'Spagna~ Antonio Fernandez." He pointed to the Clock who gave a little wave. "And finally l'Hungary~ Elizavetha Hedervary!" And finally he pointed to the Wardrobe. "So mon cherie, what is your name?" The candlestick asked.

Gilbert sighed, since he's going to stay why not make himself even more acquainted with these talking things, he was too far gone now anyways for any cure. "I'm the awesome Gilbert Weilschmidt, nice to meet ya…" He introduced himself, his voice lacking the usual energy and egoisticness that he usually would have and extra more.

Francis chuckled and jumped over on top of the bed and skipped his way over to him. He just stared at the thing. "So mon cherie… what do you think of our ever single bachelor?" The candlestick asked him and he just gaped at the thing.

"Wait you're asking me what I think about that stupid giant thing who just scared the _living shit_ outta me and put me _inside_ a girly room with all you _raving mad talking objects!_ The _hell_ is with you?!" Gilbert screeched out, very thoroughly astonished now thanks. "I mean seriously! That's not even half of it! I got chased by raving hungry wolves that think I'm the only living thing they ever fucking saw and now I get to live with all of you?! I think that I would like to go home now please…" Gilbert was ranting and whenever he ranted there was always a cute pout on his lips that he never really got rid off, he just couldn't help it.

Elizavetha found it cute and was squealing and taking pictures with her camera (How can she do that I honestly don't know) while the others just snickered except for Arthur who was still bitter about the insult so he just 'hmpd'. They all let him rant it out and when he was done, Francis continued.

"The master wants you to eat dinner with him tonight. So we're here to help you prepare." Francis snapped his fingers and whala~ the doors to the bedroom opened to reveal various kinds of moving and talking things… things that are, to Gilbert's displeasure, aren't meant for some lad like he is.

Gilbert gulped, eyes wide in terror and body immobile from shock. 'Oh please just kill me already…'

Least to say after 3 hours of torture Gilbert was ready to burst… burst with anger and wrath that is.

'Why the fucking hell should I be wearing this stupid ungodly dress anyways! I'm not some girl for Fritz's sake! I am so gonna murder them in their sleep! I'm gonna torture them and then…' Were his thoughts as he kept sulking while sitting in front of the dresser getting his hair fixed by Elizavetha, he didn't even realize that he was pouting from his sulking.

"Ugh, your hair's too short for me to do anything with it!" The wardrobe complained with a gruff.

Gilbert sent her a glare… well if you can call it a glare with his bottom lip stuck out like that. "Its not my problem! I'm not even supposed to be dressed like this! I'm male if you haven't noticed and I have the right appendage to prove it too!" He exclaimed in exasperation, tired of this utter stupidity. "And why do I even need to wear a dress anyways? I'm awesome enough as I am!"

Elizavetha sighed and shook her head as if Gilbert was such a naïve fool. "You're so hopeless, the dress is for your dinner with the master! You need to be in formal wear after all and seeing as you only have a ruddy shirt and pants with you I thought I'd help!" She made her point by nodding her head and smirking down at the albino. "And besides…" Her voice lowered down a few octaves with a creepy smile plastered on her face. "Your body's just the right fit for this dress despite you being male." She left off telling him about the camera thing though… wouldn't want to scare the little rabbit so much now would we…?

"Err… okay…" Gilbert was freaked out by the Wardrobe's explanation… especially the last part. 'Definitely creepy… that smile is proof enough that she's a loony! I better get outta here fast before I get contaminated too! That would be so unawesome!' He thought deciding to make a dash for the door but the door opening wasn't part of the plan so he ended up falling down flat on his butt. "Oww…" He whined as he rubbed at his behind.

"Hmn? Oh little one you're done! And you look lovely! Well done Elizavetha-chan…" The creepy cold voice from before said and Gilbert snapped his head upwards so fast that he'd get whiplash, eyes widening as he met Poison Violet ones.

"Y-you…" Was all Gilbert could manage but he gulped and shook his head to refocus himself. "So you're the 'master'…" He said lamely and he so wanted to kick himself for failing epicly. 'That was so lame!' He mentally cringed and hit himself against an invisible wall in his mind'.

"Da, I am…" The giant answered with a curious gaze, his violet eyes trailed down Gilbert's slim figure clothed by the frilly black dress Elizavetha made him wear. "But you may call me Ivan…"

The dress truly did fit him well. The dress was a simple black silk with white ruffles adorned the hem and sleeves and dark red lace tied the edges of the sleeves in a loose ribbon, the sleeves were snug along his upper arm and flared out along his wrists, it also revealed his milky white shoulders to the soft breeze, the skirt was puffy and adorned with red ribbons, a deep blue cross hung around his neck with a simple black ribbon and he was wearing cute red doll shoes with heels an a black ribbon on top. To finish off the look a red ribbon matching the color of his eyes was tied to the side of his hair, slightly leaning to the left.

Ivan subconsciously licked his lips, making Elizavetha squeal in bliss and Gilbert gawk incredulously. "You certainly look delectable… I'm giving you a raise Elizavetha-chan…" He sent a warm smile towards the Wardrobe's place making said wardrobe squeal in content then he offered a hand to help Gilbert up from his place on the floor with that creepy smile on his face.

"Err… can we just go and get this thing done with already? I'm not comfortable in my _clothing_." Gilbert bit out, glaring down at the floor, silently fuming. Ivan sent him a silent look of curiosity but said nothing and led the albino out the bedroom.

They walked in silence, neither wanted to interrupt the awkwardness but the albino was more uncomfortable than the other about the situation, nonetheless he couldn't stand the silence any longer and broke it.

"Gilbert…" He mumbled, making the other stop and turn to stare at him. He sighed and repeated what he said in a much louder voice. "I said my name's Gilbert… nice to meet you, even though you're creepy and starting to make me feel like you're going to eat me alive." He said bitterly but with a smile at the corner of his lips.

Ivan saw this and smiled brightly, his fangs showing. "Really? Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, little one!" He followed his greeting with a welcoming embrace, his arms wrapping themselves around Gilbert's slim waist… subsequently startling said person.

"What-Hey! Stop that! Okay okay yes it's a pleasure now stop hugging me! S'not awesome!" He choked out, finding it hard to breathe with a beast and apparently strong one hugging him. Ivan released him with a warm smiled and pats his head adoringly then led the way to the Dinning hall.

Gilbert blushed but found that he liked the gesture… even though he wouldn't admit that out loud.

Dinner was a quiet event, but it was welcoming than the first time. They ate in companionable silence and Ivan chuckled at the way Gilbert ate his food, though sadly it was ruining the elegant picture. Ivan merely sighed; well he can't have all the cookies in the jar now could he?

Gilbert ate much like a clumsy child would, using his hands to take the chicken leg and bite unto it, rarely using the spoon and fork. "Damn, this… this is really damn good!" He muttered out between bites.

… And apparently no sense of dinning etiquette.

Ivan quirked his eyebrow and chuckled, amused at the sight of Gilbert eating and sputtering food as he talked with his mouth full. "You really must stop talking while eating da? It'll waste some of the food that you've managed to sputter out while talking." He wiped the edge of his lips with a napkin but truthfully he was hiding his amused smile.

Gilbert pouted in a cute way that made Ivan melt inside. "But, its much fun eating this way! And with extra awesomeness too! Cuz of me!" He pointed to himself and nodded, to make his point across he bit against a chicken leg in his hand.

Ivan burst out laughing unable to hold it back anymore, making Gilbert stare in question at what the hell he's done to warrant such an uproarious laughter from the beast.

"Uh, not to be such a dick but what exactly is so funny? Cause I can't really find what is funny… seriously…" He stared at Ivan with such curious naiveté that made the beast laugh louder. "Uhm… bonkers maybe?"

After a few minutes of calming down Ivan wiped a tear with his finger and smiled down at the pouting Gilbert. "Uhm well, its just that the way you said it was so cute, especially when you pointed at yourself then you looked so cute when confused like that, that it made me happy!" He explained… Gilbert not really catching his logic.

"Uh definitely bonkers." Gilbert whispered and just nodded to himself, not even bothering with comprehension anymore since it doesn't seem to work when around the beast.

Ivan merely smiled, his heart filled with hope but he quelled it slightly not wanting to hope too much.

'Da, it wouldn't be nice if I hope too much…'

Gilbert spent the rest of his days in the castle outside although free to roam around he was not exactly happy with his attire, having been forced by Elizavetha to wear dresses every day 'to be as beautiful as a flower', even though he was a fucking man, but over all it was not unpleasant, he would take long strolls down the beautiful rose filled garden and sometimes he would scheme with Alfred and play a prank here and there but mostly he was found alone just sitting on his favorite bench beside a few lovely blue flowers and smell the sweet aroma of spring as he stared at the sky with a smile on his face.

Though there are times where he'd stare at the sky with a sadness that Ivan could not comprehend, he never asked because he didn't know if it was right of him to…

So he asked Francis on what he should do.

Apparently that wasn't a good decision, seeing as all he got were uhm rather interesting advice on _l'amour_~ which sounded wrong… on so many levels, so he turned to Elizavetha, she seemed to be the best person to ask.

And indeed she did, she told him that confronting Gilbert wasn't a bad thing so he did, but she said to ask when he's in a much better mood. Since Gilbert's tantrums seemed to be very… violent. If the mass broken vases, china, cabinets, torn books and littered pillow feathers were any indication, he had to keep restocking on the pillows since those seemed to be the ones Gilbert liked to throw around. Ivan thought the pillows were much better actually than his precious china, vases and books but it was just so hard to know when the albino would break a fuse and he was tired of having to punish the pale man by locking him up in his room and denying him dessert, he felt like his father than courting a lover.

'Much better to be cautious than sorry.' He thought to himself.

So one bright and sunny day he found Gilbert laid down on his stomach at the garden amusing himself with a chick he'd somehow found, he was wearing a white silk dress with long sleeves and ruffles lining the sleeves' end, the skirt was lined with two rows of ruffled fabric, creating a layer of cloth over smooth pale thighs, a deep blue over coat with ruffles on top of the white dress, eight bronze buttons adorned the torso area couled with a few more ruffles to the side and hems of the overcoat, to complete the dress, a white bow was tied around the collar area of the white silk dress and a ribbon of the same blue hue was pinned to the side of his hair.

Ivan approached the giggling albino with a fond smile and sat beside the albino, finding him utterly cute and adorable this day. "Hello маленкаыа." He greeted, wanting to hug the man but decided not to, remembering the first time he did and the reaction that came with it, he couldn't control his strength and might choke the man again.

Gilbert turned up to meet his eyes and grinned, cupping the chick and showing to Ivan. "Look! I found a chick wandering around here so I decided to take him in! He just looked so lost and he was following me around!" He nuzzled the chick against his neck and chuckled when the chick chirped and nuzzled back.

"It likes me too! So I named him Gilbird The Awesome! After the Awesome Me~!" He said in a singsong like voice and petted the bird's head, which chirped happily and placed him back on the ground. It began running around before snuggling against his arm and chirping in content.

Gilbert sent it an affectionate smile before turning his attention to Ivan. "So… what'd ya came here for?" he asked while sliding his finger along Gilbird's soft feathers. "Uhm well…" Ivan was fiddling with his scarf. This caught Gilbert's interest and he focused all of his attention on the beast.

"What is it?" He asked, just wanting to know what's bugging the other that it needed him in it. "Just spill it already!"

"I was wondering why you had that look whenever you sometimes stare at the sky…" Ivan asked meeting Gilbert's eyes with a curious gaze. Gilbert was taken aback but sighed and averted his.

"Its nothing…" Gilbert had already stopped running his fingers along Gilbird's feathers and the chick chirped in question why he stopped. Gilbert only sighed and plopped down on his back, red eyes staring at the sky with 'that look' again.

"Gilbert?" Ivan was concerned now and he stared at the other as the albino sighed and closed his red eyes. "Gilbert, what is it?"

"I just miss my bruder…" It was just a sentence, but Ivan knew how painful it was to Gilbert… and to himself. Ivan stood and turned his back on Gilbert abruptly. Gilbert sat up and stared at the beast's back in question, even though he knew the other couldn't see him.

"You're free to go… You're no longer my prisoner…" Ivan said before walking away.

Gilbert stared dumbfounded at Ivan's retreating backside with a mixed feeling of happiness and… concern?

"I can… go back home…?" He felt something drip down onto his arm and brought up a hand to feel wetness against his cheeks. He was crying but he didn't know why. "Why am I… I don't understand…"

It was their last dinner together and Gilbert simply looked ravishing in his blue dress, apparently Elizavetha found black, white, red and blue are perfect colors for Gilbert since she seemed to used them mostly. The dress was basically of a deep blue color, the same as the first dress which revealed his shoulders but the difference is that this one had no sleeves and the only thing holding the dress up was the white lacey ruffles along the side of his arms, the skirt was puffy and ruffled with black laces, tied around his waist was a big black ribbon and he was wearing cute black heeled shoes with a striped blue and white ribbon, finally to finish of the look a small cute dark blue hat was on top of his head covering part of his face in mystery with a black veil.

It made Ivan was to tackle the albino and push him against the table and fuck him senseless… but he quelled down his urge and instead smiled at the white haired beauty and offered his arm to which the other grumpily took and followed him down the hall to their destination.

"So… uhm…" Gilbert started but couldn't continue.

Ivan didn't meet his eyes and focused solely head on, not wanting to start the conversation.

Their dinner was awkward to say the least, no one spoke and the both of them were on edge, uncomfortable about the hanging silence but not wanting to be the one to resolve it. It soon came to the end when they were both finished and full but no one made a move to stand up, both avoiding each others eyes.

Finally Gilbert decided to be the much responsible adult and stood, walking over towards Ivan he called the other's name. "Ivan… Ivan, look at me damn it!" When the other did, meeting his silk red eyes, he crushed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Ivan was shocked but wasn't against such an action and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist, pulling the other down to sit on his lap, feeling the other wrap slim arms around his neck. It was their first kiss and it was messy with their teeth clinking against each other… but nonetheless it was sweet.

When Gilbert pulled away he was flushed and blushing furiously. "You idiot, you think I hate you, don't you? That's why you wanted me to leave! I only said I missed my bruder, don't mean I hate you!" He let his head fall against Ivan's chest, hearing the beast's heart beat under his ears and he smiled. "I just wanted to see him again so that I can tell him that I wanted to stay here with you stupid!" He closed his eyes and he could feel his cheeks erupt in another blush. "I… Ich liebe dich…"

Ivan's eyes widened and suddenly white light surrounded them and Gilbert yelped as he fell on the floor in shock. The white light surrounded Ivan and slowly his hardened monster features smoothed into that of a well toned man. Ivan blinked and brought his hands up and actually grinned when he flexed his hairless fingers and ran them along his hairless arms. He was finally a human again!

"I-Ivan…?" Came a small voice and he looked down to see the confused gaze of Gilbert. He smiled and approached the other. "It's me… Ivan…" He stared into the others beautiful red eyes.

Recognition returned to Gilbert's eyes and he gasped then wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck but then immediately released him and blushed. "U-Uhm, I was just happy to see you turn back into a human, after all it'd be weird if I have to continue living with a beast… who knows what West will do s-so yeah… doesn't mean I care! I mean I am too awesome for that!" Gilbert sputtered, cheeks flushing bright red.

Ivan chuckled amusedly and tilted Gilbert's face to meet his eyes. "Ыа тебыа лыубыу." With that he sealed their lips into a kiss. Gilbert's eyes widened but they closed and he found himself responding to the kiss.

'I love you…'

End for The Egoist and The Beast…

Yeah I know there wasn't much action in there and there wasn't much angst to go by for a Beauty and a Beast fic but… I'm just a sucker for fluff and besides I don't think Ivan will ever have a match against anymore since no one would dare go against him so yeah…

Please leave a review! There'd be more to come and reviews help me concentrate on mah work~ xD


End file.
